1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold vent assembly for placement in a vent bore through the side of a tire mold or the like, to allow venting of air while inhibiting sprue formation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the curing cycle of a tire manufacturing process, air may become trapped between a green tire and a mold cavity when a tire molding press is closed. This trapped air can cause “lightness” in the cured tire. One known method of evacuating this trapped air is through the use of vents. Vents are added in the mold and bead rings to bleed the air during the curing process. The vents are either directly drilled through the mold or bead rings, or a hole is drilled through the mold or bead ring and a pre-formed insert or mold vent assembly is placed in the hole, thereby forming a vent.
During air evacuation, the elastomeric tire material may flow into the vents, creating projections on the surface of the tire known as sprues.